republicleubantiafandomcom-20200214-history
2017 FIFA Confederations Cup
The 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup was the tenth Confederations Cup, and was held in Leubantia from 14 June to 28 June 2017 as a prelude to the 2018 FIFA World Cup. The opening match was played at Brîndün Park Stadium in Trilfuva. The tournament was won by Leubantia, who defeated Louaza 10-9 in the final. Brazil defeated Germany a thrasing 10-0 to finish third. Participating teams * Leubantia (2018 FIFA World Cup Host) * Brazil (2014 FIFA World Cup Winners) * Mexico (2015 CONCACAF Gold Cup winners) * Argentina (2015 Copa América winners) * Japan (2015 AFC Asian Cup winners) * Louaza (2015 African Cup of Nations winners) * Germany (UEFA Euro 2016 winners) * Fiji (2016 OFC Nations Cup winners) The draw for the competition was held on 22 November 2016 at the Frîntün Convention Centre in Trilfuva. *Pot A: Leubantia, Argentina, Brazil, Germany *Pot B: Louaza, Japan, Fiji, Mexico Match ball The official match ball for the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup is the Adidas Lüxîrä. The name is Leubantian for "luxury". It is white, with red, yellow, green, and purple panels. There are also blue lines running across it. Venues Four cities were used as venues for the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup. #Brîndün Park, Trilfuva #Football City, Rädfîrd #Wrîntün Stadium, Älpîpä #Kingdom Stadium, Xülîäférd Originally, Zîbärmîv's Üscîr Frîntün Stadium was also chosen as a venue. However, on 8 July 2016, it was announced that the stadium had been removed from the list of stadiums for the 2017 Confederations Cup as it was believed it would not be ready on time. Surprisingly, however, it became the first newly built 2018 stadium to be completed. Match officials Africa * Boudissa Kakraka * Tragen Loubaly Asia * Rajiv Babaji * Picolli Rubens Europe * Vitali Romanov * Guiseppe Leroza * Joachim Fischer North America, Central America, and the Carribean * Brent Vallerdale * Bill Braisley Oceania * Fred Masterford South America * Felipe Santos * Miguel P. Valdez Group stage Group A Leubantia won all of their matches. Germany joined the host through into the semi-finals, despite being beaten 5-0 by Leubantia in their opening match (and the opening match of the Confederations Cup). Käzüntä Wüsser | goals2 = | stadium = Brîndün Park, Trilfuva | attendance = 78, 370 | referee = Boudissa Kakraka (Slembana) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | goals2 = | stadium = Kingdom Stadium, Xülîäférd | attendance = 96, 347 | referee = Tragen Loubaly (Mali) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Wagner | stadium = Wrîntün Stadium, Älpîpä | attendance = 83, 547 | referee = Bill Braisley (USA) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | goals2 = Varco | stadium = Kingdom Stadium, Xülîäférd | attendance = 92, 345 | referee = Vitali Romanov (Rorbania) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | goals2 = | stadium = Brîndün Park, Trilfuva | attendance = 72, 543 | referee = Rajiv Babaji (India) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Käzüntä | goals2 = | stadium = Wrîntün Stadium, ÄlpÎpä | attendance = 83, 542 | referee = Miguel P. Valdez (Uruguay) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Category:Leubantia